The Color Of Blush
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Now that Kagome is stuck and in the past and with the jewel in her, she has become a object to be watch over, and Sesshomaru demands her to summit to him and his protection, this is were it starts. and Unmated male and a powerful unmarried miko, letting the courting fun begin. What will Kagome think of her suitors, and what will Sesshomaru think of them, and his to of course!


The Color Of Blush

After the end of Naraku what they though would happen, was not what was. Instead of the jewel falling into Kagome's hands and allowing a wish, it replaced itself back in her body, never to be wished on, and never allowing her to return home. The happy ending would not last long, for Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of the miko's arm, stopping her from leaving with her friends, of course this started a fight with his younger half brother.

Kagome once again felt like a piece of land,

Sesshomaru announced that the miko would be under his protection and that she would return to the West and be under his watch, that the half breed was not capable enough to keep the JEWEL safe, never mind the miko herself.

This of course was a shock to all, and of course hurt her own feelings, but then again, since when did Sesshomaru care about how anyone felt.

Yet Miroku had shocked them all by saying that Sesshomaru, the great and cold Lord of the West, the man who once tried to kill them, had a valid point. At which point Inuyasha exploded!

Kagome could have smacked Miroku and for once not because of this curse hand.

"The Miko will return with me"

"Like hell she will" Inuyasha shouted,

"You half breed are not worthy of protecting the jewel, this was proved 50 years ago, little brother"

Inuyasha growled, but stopped once Kagome's soft voice spoke

"And what about me?"

They all looked at her,

"What about me, am I not able to protect myself?"

For so long she had others saving her, but in the last few month, she had grown, her power was under control and she was able to handle it. But, it was hard on her, it was hard on a lot of miko's, they grew old fast.

"Miko, you forget it was you who broke the jewel"

"And it was me who kill Naraku" She stated in defense "And now the jewel is in my body, and I am stuck here, I think I should have a little say on what happens to me, this is my life"

Sesshomaru looked at her blank "Very will Miko, do you wish to return with Inuyasha, and his now undead lover"

That stung, that's right, Kikyo was alive, Kagome eyes landed on Inuyasha,

"Or perhaps you wish to return with the Monk and Slayer, I assume the monk will be most pleased"

Kagome looked at them, that's right, now his hand was healed, they could get married and start a family.

"Or Miko, do you wish to return to the old Miko, and take her place become another old hag of a human woman, a shell?"

Kagome swallowed, she knew in the back or her head he was just using this to make her feel bad, to sway her to his demanded, but even so, he did have a point. She did not want to be in the same place as Inuyasha and Kikyo, watch them fall in love all over again, and she didn't want to be in the middle of Sango and Miroku, that was not fair to them and as far as Kikyo's old sister, no, she refused to live that kind of like, thought a miko she may be.

Kagome looked down "You're right" She whispered,

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Well, he is!" She yelled at him "Isn't he?" She said softer, tears forming in her eyes, where was her happy ending?

She looked at Miroku "He, does have a point doesn't he ?" She asked him, Miroku closed his eyes, a silent yes. It was not they he wanted her to go, but the jewel was a powerful thing and it took them three years to fix it, and while Kagome was strong, Inuyasha was no longer allowed, really to promise Kagome anything, his heart was with Kikyo.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, she understood, he only wished to watch over the jewel, and since the jewel was in her, her, she was nothing more then a problem to him.

Still, that day they parted way's, Inuyasha and her friends back to Inuyasha's forest, and her with the Western Lord, to the West.

And soon the news of Naraku's death would spread, and news of a unmated Sesshomaru who had supreme power, and the news of a powerful miko with the power of the jewel, and thus this is where their real story starts.


End file.
